1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly to an electronic device capable of counting down to an integral time point.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a countdown timer benefits human life by notifying people of an important event, it has been widely used in human life and has wide applications, such as in a watch, a clock. The electronic device as claimed in claim 1, wherein consumer electronics, uninterruptible power systems, etc. for indicating the setting time to people or a preset time for executing an operation. However, during use of the known countdown timer, the user must set the time to be counted down, while the setting process will consume some time so that the time period elapsed will result in that the set time is not synchronous with the current time. If the user desires to adjust this error, it costs additional time, and further it is very difficult to cancel the error completely. For example, in some applications, a specific apparatus must be activated or an operation must be executed at an integral time point, such as the hour, the half hour, or the quarter hour. Therefore, the user must take some time to set the time period to be counted down, while, as the setting is completed, the actual time to be counted down is shorter than the set time. Therefore, the conventional countdown timer cannot meet the actual requirement. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved electronic device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device capable of counting down to an integral time point, whereby the user may count down to an integral time point rapidly and synchronously with the current time.
To achieve the object, the electronic device of the present invention comprises: an input unit for operating the electronic device; an integral time point selector for setting an integral time point at which the counting down period is to end (such as the next hour, next half hour, or next quarter hour); a timer for recording a current time; a synchronous calculating unit for reading the integral time point from the integral time point selector and reading the current time from the timer to determine the time interval from the current time to the next integral time point for use as a counting down time period from the synchronous calculating unit.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.